


Awakening

by xlong



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha!Thranduil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Evil Sauron, M/M, Omega!Elrond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlong/pseuds/xlong
Summary: It has been nearly 200 years since the discovery of mineral resources on Middle Earth by human pioneer ships and the establishment of colonies on the red planet in 2550 star calendar. The people who settled here are divided into three classes: alpha the leader, beta the worker, and omega the breeder. Alphas are responsible for managing the colonies and ensuring the smooth development of the mining task. They enjoy the priority of distribution, include clean waters and fuel energies. Omegas are distributed to each alpha to produce enough excellent offsprings.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

It has been nearly 200 years since the discovery of mineral resources on Middle Earth by human pioneer ships and the establishment of colonies on the red planet in 2550 star calendar. The people who settled here are divided into three classes: alpha the leader, beta the worker, and omega the breeder. Alphas are responsible for managing the colonies and ensuring the smooth development of the mining task. They enjoy the priority of distribution, include clean waters and fuel energies. Omegas are distributed to each alpha to produce enough excellent offsprings.

In recent years, an organization called the "Last Refuge" has sprung up quietly. They claim that omega, also the children of Eru, should enjoy the same rights as beta and alpha. Their leader calls himself the "Star Dome". They destroyed breeding bases and "box" carriers, leading to large numbers of omegas fleeing.

Thranduil was unexpected to receive the order from Elder Saruman, he was ordained to replace Glorfindel to wipe out the "Last Refuge". He never thought that omegas, who were tame and moderate, needed to be locked in the "box" to prevent their smell from causing unnecessary disputes to alphas. As the elite in alphas, Thranduil has striking appearance, ability and family background. He had a high-ranking father and he himself was promoted to colonel at a young age. But he did not choose any omega from the breeding base to bear a child for him. His remain single leave many betas and even alphas with a scense of hope. They shown their affections in various ways to get his favor. However, Thranduil was unmoved. The love he expected was not the same thing between his strict father and his "mother" in the "box", though his father rejected the Elders' proposal to choose another omega after his "mother" death.

After leaving headquarters, Thranduil received an official invitation from the "Last Refuge". They invited him to a warehouse in the port with a door-to-door forbidden card, provided that he had to go alone. With a little curiosity, Thranduil left his entourages and drove to the designated place himself. There is a remote warehouse which is completely deserted. He unlocked the door with the card, the gate rose and then dropped after he entered the warehouse. The warehouse is full of containers, they are either too bright under the illumination of titanium lights, or too dark in shadows.

"Major Thranduil Mirkwood, son of the Chief of Staff Oropher, has been the headquarters' shooting champion for seven consecutive years." There was a steady voice in the silent storehouse, which did not sound like a ferocious rebel.

"Are you the 'Star Dome'?" Thranduil leaned back against the container and moved to where the voice was coming from.

"My name is Elrond, the archaic word of 'Star Dome'." The voice answered him. "Major Thranduil, how are you going to exterminate the 'Last Refuge'?"

"The 'Last Refuge' should not be a location." Thranduil turned and moved against the container and raised his gun, there was a dazzling titanium lamp on the opposite side. "If my guess is right, all the escaping omegas are taking inhibitors and hiding in the middle of betas."

"You are very clever. It's a pity you can't find them."

"Not everyone can bear the torturous of the torture department, and your refuge will be uprooted by seizing a top leader." There was a clear threat in Thranduil's words.

"Major Thranduil," said the voice, without fear, "all my countrymen need is freedom and fresh airs."

Thranduil kept talking to Elrond to determine his position. "You will be executed. But before that, every alpha who wants to fuck you has the right to fuck you once. Believe me, you will hope to die soon. "

"I'm afraid I'm not what you think."

Thranduil raised his gun and aimed at the figure in the corner. Unfortunately, the gun in the man's hand was also pointed at his chest.

Elrond has a handsome look, different from some omegas' delicate, combines beta's calmness and alpha's strength. The fragrance passed through Thranduil's nose was so light that he could hardly smell. Instead of the smell that would arouse alpha's lust, it strangely calm down his restless mood. Like a tagged omega do to his alpha.

Thranduil took the lead in putting down the gun. "You utilized the smell."

"By mood control, and some drugs." Elrond also put down his gun and walked toward him. "We've investigated your background, and many of us appreciate you."

"I didn't promise to cooperate with you."

"Sorry, from the moment you enter the warehouse, you can only choose cooperation or death." Elrond grasped his wrist with one hand, the warm lips were close to him, with the cold muzzle of the gun against his waist. "And I can tell you, the 'Last Refuge' is a real place."


	2. Chapter 2

Thranduil sat in the back seat, allowing Elrond to command the vehicle terminal. They drove past the outskirts streets, along sinuous mountain roads, and arrived at a huge abandoned mine. "You're hiding in the Imladris mine." Thranduil said. In fact, he was not hijacked, but only wore a mini tracer on the basis of mutual agreement.

"A secret entrance." Said Elrond. A rusty mine car carried them down the track of mine with no light. "With all due respect, I don't think you have any chance to defeat the colony headquarters." Thranduil spoke in the dark.

"When the time is right, we will leave Middle Earth and take the omegas who want to leave with us." 

When the mine car arrived at the exit of the cave, the view was suddenly bright. It was a hidden valley. Birds were flying between the trees and the streams trickling in the tree shade. The city built in the mountains was as beautiful as the ancient oil painting. "Welcome to the last refuge Rivendell."

In addition to omegas, Thranduil noticed that there were many betas and a few alphas in the valley. "Kinship is the strongest bond, not every parent is willing to hand over omega children to the breeding base." Elrond was aware of the major's doubt.

Elrond ushered Thranduil into a house built on the edge of the cliff. The interior furnishings seemed not like a conference hall but a reception room of private residence. Two young people were sitting on the sofa waiting for them. "Major Thranduil, there is something we need your help. If you agree, I'll continue." Elrond said politely, "If you disagree, I'll send you back. We will wash away some of your memories for the sake of safety." 

Thranduil nodded in agreement.

Elrond turned on the hologram, it shown a black hair man, "He is our chief designer Celebrimbor. Your new boss Sauron had caught him. We had no way to confirm where he's held and whether he's still alive."

"I have met him in Sauron's interrogation room and he is still alive." Thranduil didn't describe how Celebrimbor survived. Sauron's interrogation room is the place where he is most reluctant to recall. It is always full of the smell of blood and burnt human body. Sauron is fascinated on all kinds of ancient cruel punishment. No matter how lively the person was sent there, he could only came out dead.

"We hope you can help us to confirm his position."

"I can."

Thranduil's answer without hesitate made Elrond lose his words for a while. He thanked him solemnly, "Major Thranduil, you are so kind. It's incumbent on us whenever you need help."

The conversation continued for a moment and the two advisors left for their works. Elrond was pouring out the tea outside the study. Thranduil sat in his chair and looked outside with a strange feeling. He did't know why he promised to help them. It may because of his inner disgust of Sauron. Or he wanted to get something, something touched him a little instinctively. 

When he was thinking, a strong aroma smell drifted across his nose, which made his body quickly generate a heat flow. There was an oestrus omega with her mate not too close but not too far, their faint sexual intercourse voices wafted through the walls. He had no experience of arousing sexual desire by omega, and usually relies on inhibitors to effectively relieve the high fever during the estrus. He couldn't masturbate in Elrond's study, so he clenched his fists to suppress the desire.

Elrond saw this when he walked in. "Sorry, but you need help."

"Leave!" Thranduil spoke loudly but his body was thrilled by omega's approach. The smell of Elrond is the most irresistible smell of alpha, he is an unmarked omega. 

"Can I touch you?" Elrond asked in a mild tone and raised his hand.

"You will regret." Thranduil said, his consciousness was impacted by the sexual groans behind the wall, and alpha's instinct was irresistibly awakened. He looked attentively at Elrond as he could touched him by sight.

"No, Thrandui, I trust you." Elrond called his name softly in a low voice and stroked his face and shoulder. His breath became heavy in more and more strong fragrance, "Smell my scent and let me help you releasing."

Thranduil's icy blue eyes turned purple, his sense and lust fighted fiercely. He didn't move, with all his endurance. Elrond's flexible fingers gently and heavily rubbed his sensitive part across the trousers. Soft lips moved against his clavicle and kissed down to his chest across his clothes. So soft but not a real skin to skin touch. His breath was wrapped by the omega's fragrance. He was comfortable like being immersed in a gentle spring. But very hot, like boiling streams of molten lava disgorged from a volcano.

The moment he released in Elrond's hands, the intoxicanting scent of alpha instinctively filled the room. His hands automaticly moved alongside Elrond's waist. Elrond tenderly fondled his shoulders. Their warm lips contacted a moment to share the comfortable feelings with no word. They were still unfamiliar to confirm the feelings.

Elrond kept his word to send Thranduil back to the mine entrance. "Major Thranduil, your smell is similar to Rivendell, you may belong here." Elrond said earnestly.

Thranduil saw Celebrimbor in the square of the military department the next morning. The broken body was hung on the tree and blew tragically by the cold wind. The workers dare not approach and could only rushed away.

General Sauron was smiling when Thranduil was walking into the hall of the military department. "There is nothing to pry out from his mouth and the rebels will go mad." The manager of torture department Azog laughed. "I bet they dare not come, a bunch of cowards."

"You have no right to kill an unmarked omega before a public trial." Glorfindel stood on the other side.

"I have marked him." Sauron's emotionless eyes glanced at Glorfindel. "Now do I have the right to deal with him?"


End file.
